Of Fire and Family
by skeburt
Summary: In this world, there are people who during a certain age transform into a hybrid half Pokémon half human if they have the gene. This gene for most people lies dormant and is never activated, but for the others it is devastating for their lives. The person who is transformed is usually abandoned by his or her own family or they get chased and caught or killed by the Echo Corp.
1. A New Friend

Howell: well here is my story

?: thank you for everything

Howell: who are you

?: you will see

Morning already? as the sun shone through my window. I check my phone, to see there are no new notifications. There never are. I head downstairs, greeting my mother as I enter the kitchen.

"Good morning, Howell." She said as she smiles back at me.

We eat breakfast in comfortable silence, and then I help her with the dishes. Afterward, I head to the window to see what the weather has planned for the next few hours. But as I look out, something catches my eye: a strange girl walking down the street. She is covered in silver-colored fur, with long ears atop her head, nine tails streaming out behind her, and an animal-like muzzle. She is unlike any creature I'd ever seen.

"Mom," I call, gesturing out the window when she looks up. "What is that thing?"

My mother joined me by the window, her eyes narrowing as she spotted the girl. "She's a hybrid," she replied. At my confused look, she explained, "Her DNA is a mixture of human and a half animal she is part kitsune. We all have the gene, but for ninety percent of us, it never activates." She frowns slightly.

"What?" I ask, seeing her expression change.

She shakes her head, as if shooing away an unwelcome thought. "I just…" she pauses. "I don't know what I would do if that ever happened to you. Oh by the way Howell I have a couple of things for you to do today I need some help outside for a few hours." I pointed to the arborvitaes that need to be trimmed and the grass to be cut. "You need to clean your room and pick up some groceries then, the rest of your time is yours okay."

"Okay just give me ten minutes" I ran upstairs to get dressed and comb my hair. I heard the lawnmower start before I got out to help her start it. Don't hurt yourself mom. I just found my shoes when my mom called me. I stepped out to answer, "What happened?" I roll my eyes "What did you do this time?"

"Sorry, but the lawnmower's not working right the blade may be bent. Can you look at it" she tilted the mower back and sure enough she bent the blade.

"I will get the groceries and pick up a new blade while I am out"

She set the mower down and pulled a list out of her pocket "this is what is needed from the store."

I grabbed the list "Back in a little bit mom" as I ran off to the local hardware store to get the blade and looked at the list all it said was milk. Shaking my head laughing "all you wanted was some milk really mom? "Blades where are the lawnmower blades? Finally I see a person who could help me "excuse me sir, but where do you keep your lawnmower blades at?" He led me to a small isle in the back of the store where the outdoor equipment was. "Thank you sir" after some searching I found the proper size paid for it then left the store to go get the milk. I should be in and out then back home.

"Mom I'm back" I called just as she went inside.

I followed her inside "Mom" I called "All you wanted was milk from the store?"

"Sorry it was all that was needed" she laughed and asked, "You're going to fix the mower now right?"

"Yes I found the blade." I was thinking how about this "mom take the rest of the day and go out of town with your friends. I will finish the yard and clean my room." I turned to start working on the lawnmower changing the blade.

"Really you mean that, Howell?"

Go on mom you deserve a day to yourself." She does not get a chance to go out of town enough. "I might be going out for a walk later so don't worry about me if I am not here when you get back." I told her as I get back to the lawnmower tightening the bolt that held it in place that was easy.

"Thank you Howell I greatly appreciate this I am going to be back late then." It has been months since I have been able to out of town. "Thanks Howell and don't destroy the house while I'm gone."

"That was one time and I only caught the rug on fire" I shook my head at her while waving my hands as sign to go on. I started working on the arborvitaes. "I hope you like them when you get home mom."

"I am sure I will Howell, see you tonight." She replied knowing that I knew exactly what she wanted done. I was about to start on the second tree when her friend arrived. "Bye mom enjoy your day off" I yell as i wave to them as they took off down the road.

Later that day around 7:00 P.M. I decided to go out for a walk to beach to think and watch the sunset. That is when I saw her that hybrid from earlier she was sitting on the edge of the pier alone next to the lighthouse. I hope she is okay. My mom seemed to be hostile toward hybrids. Why? I need to know maybe the hybrid could explain why the world dislikes them. I walked back toward the pier with the lighthouse at the end of it. I noticed that she was wearing ragged clothes her jean had holes in them and her blue t shirt was faded. "Hel-" I was cut off as I got close to her. How did she hear me?

"Who are you? What are you doing here and what do you want from me?" she asked sternly hostility was starting to emanate from her as I felt the air was heating up. "Get away from me now" she growled as she got up to face me. "You come any closer and I will bite you"

"Take it easy I mean you no harm" I take a step back to give her some space. "My name is Howell, Howell Sutton; I am just out for a walk and to watch the sunset." I seen you walking this morning and would like to get to know you as you seem lonely" I take a couple steps forward until I was right in front of showing her my empty hands before she growled at me again.

"TAKE IT EASY," she hissed as she bit my hand.

"Ouch what was that for?" I grab my hand and apply pressure to stop it from bleeding.

"I told you to go away yet you came closer."

"I understood that but did you have to bite me? There is something that is bothering you isn't there?" She is part fox and uses fire but she is staring at the water wait… she's not thinking… about "Don't do it."

She turns away from me "What you mean end my life? Why shouldn't I? There is no one who gives a care about me I am alone forever. Not even hybrids look at me. Now leave me here." Well I hope he is gone. This will be my last day.

I walk to the other edge of the pier across from her "I know one thing that you don't seem to realize there is someone that does care about you."

"Who cares about me, you?"

"Actually yes I do care about anyone who wants to end their life is in a lot of pain." I told her as the air started to cool down "If you want to talk I will listen." I could see that she was starting to calm down. So I hope this does not backfire on me. "May I sit next to you?"

"Wait one second Howell before you sit" she walked around me sniffing me. "Sorry about your hand let me see it. It is not too bad. You are right that there is something bothering me it is hard for me to talk about though." There is something different about him I don't know what. "You may call me Kira and Howell come sit down." She motioned to the edge of pier. "I never met another person who would want to get to know me. Most call me the devil and throw water balloons at me or spray me with their garden hose.

I started to move closer when I felt her put her head on my shoulder "Kira I am sorry about that I am not like them. That is why I showed you my empty hands."

I did not think anyone would ever like to get to know me, much less care about me. "Why are you being so nice to me?

"That is just who I am a friendly person to everyone. When someone has that much pain buried inside; I try to help. I could see it in you when you turned to growl at me I looked into your eyes and seen nothing but pain. It hurt me even to see that much in anyone." I shook my hand that still had the bite mark in it as it still hurt quite a bit.

"Sorry Howell" she bowed her head with tears in her I hurt the only person who has ever cared for me. "May I ask you a question, Howell

"Yeah shoot what do want to know."

"You said that you seen me earlier where at?"

I looked at her "The yellow two story town house with the enclosed porch on the cul-de-sac you passed earlier that is where I seen you. Walking on the sidewalk in front of my house. If I may ask what happened when you were young and when did you change."

"Why are you so interested in me?" She turned toward me. "I do not like to talk about my childhood it is too painful."

I looked her straight in her maroon eyes "here are two reasons I am interested in you one: my mom is hostile toward hybrids and I want to know why. Two: I trust you to be my friend and you looked like you were ready to end your life." I told Kira as sincerely as I could. "If it is that painful I won't bring it up. Just remember I am here for you."

"Wait she is hostile toward hybrids but you are trying to befriend one?"

"Yes she is hostile toward hybrids and like I said I want to know more about you." I glanced at my watch as it is getting late I am going to need to get home soon. "I know we just met but do you want to talk about you're the day you transformed? I guess that it may be too painful to talk about but it does help to talk about it."

She starts whimpering "I guess but, I just don't know how to put this but, my family is gone I changed one night and they left me the very next night while I was sleeping" tears started forming as she paused to gather herself "I was only twelve years old." She broke down completely.

I got up to pull her up from the edge and knelt in front of her. "Kira oh my goodness I had no idea" I brought her into a hug until she stopped crying. "Kira if you can continue please do I am here for you." I let her go as she wiped her eyes with her paw.

"I found a note on the table after they left." She was still whimpering a little as she handed the note to me "Read this it hurts too much for me to read it."

"Okay Kira" I took the note from her to read and it said: I am so sorry for what happened to you. Do not look for us we have left the city and are never coming back. The house is being turned over to the state. Here is a picture of us for you to remember us by. Enjoy your life Kira and be safe. From your family

I could not keep the tears back any longer "When was that" I asked as I gave the note back to her

"That… was… eight… years… ago…" she said breaking down again.

I put my arms around her to try to comfort her "Come on now no more tears Kira you have been through so much. You can stay at my house for the night if my mom will allow it and if you do not have anywhere else to go okay Kira." We sat there on the edge of the pier talking about life in general. I found out that she was homeless and had no place to lay her head down. I looked up and seen the sun was starting to set. I nudged her shoulder. "Come on Kira it is time to go back to my house." I figured that the only way to get her to get up was to scratch her behind her ears. "It's almost 9 o clock as I checked my watch it is late." Well I am going to get a butt chewing for being so late.

I got up and turned toward Kira to help her up when I fell down as soon as she was up "ouch that hurt." Kira started laughing "not funny Kira."

"Sorry, lead the way Howell" she helped me up as she was about to start walking she notices that I was uneasy on my legs. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I am okay" we left the pier heading toward the downtown area. While we were walking through the downtown area, I asked Kira to hold up for a second while I sat down on a bench.

Kira sat down next to me. "This is weird, Kira I have never been out of breath this quick before I usually run for miles before getting tired enough to stop." I got up and almost fell again I felt something furry on my arm supporting me. "

"I am not going to let you get hurt on my watch" she put my arm around her shoulder "I got you let's get you back to your house."

We had about two miles left but my energy was fading fast and I was slowing down. I did not think that I would make it home. We passed through the downtown area and headed toward the country area. We had one mile left when my legs finally gave out. "Kira I can't make it."

He is not going to stay here he will get home. She picked me up and told me "put your arms around my neck "she held my legs up "hold on my new friend I am about to run as fast as I can."

Just to make sure you know where you are going. "I will direct you" I told her.

"Okay then hang on Howell" she started out walking slow then picked up the pace until she was running faster than the cars were driving. Give me a break the speed limit was forty-five miles an hour.

"RIGHT HERE" I yelled, "Kira turn left cross the street and I am the second house on the left."

"Will your mom understand what is going on?" she asked while slowing down

"I may have to tell my mom a little about your past Kira but she will." I lied knowing my mom might not understand fully what is going on.

I was relieved when we finally got back to my house. "Kira use the side door on the porch set me down in front of the door and ring the doorbell then get behind me. It took a minute for my mom to answer when she did she had a gun in her hand as she seen Kira standing behind me. "Mom what's with the gun?"

"I seen that hybrid coming down the road carrying you. You… you hurt him you creature didn't you," she cocked the gun as Kira hid behind me

"Mom put the gun down and think if she hurt me would she be carrying me? She is my friend. " I felt Kira shaking behind me "come on now Kira she won't hurt you." I had to try to coax her out as she seems to be traumatized by the gun. "Mom get rid of the gun please."

"Okay one second. Now wait there both of you." she heads inside the house to put the gun away.

She comes by my side whimpering and I scratch her behind her ears as she calms down. My mom arrives back at the door scaring both of us as she yelled, "START TALKING NOW!"

"Okay okay here it is she did not hurt me for the. Her name is Kira not creature and she has had a rough life and is homeless. "Mom… um mom, Kira needs a place to stay can she stay for the night?"

My mom says very sternly "no she can't no hybrid will stay in my house."

"Okay then, I did not want to do this to you but you left me with no choice" I hoped that my mom would understand after she reads the note. "Um Kira you still have that note from your family."

"Yes I have it Howell why do you ask"

"Let my mom see it; mom read this please do not be hostile to her for me." She has it.

My mom read the note and tears formed in her eyes "you poor thing I had no idea. I guess you can stay the night I will get the guest room ready for you Kira," my mom said I did not think that someone would be so heartless to abandon their child like that especially at only twelve years old. "Come on Kira." She shook her head "Howell what's wrong?"

"I know why, come here she does not trust you yet." My mom closes the door sit down in front of Kira. "She was never treated with kindness before all the other humans did was throw water balloons at her or use a garden hose and soak her fur. I stopped her from killing herself today also."

"Oh okay Howell, I did not know. I am terribly sorry Kira. So you're part fox right?" she asked trying to make small talk with her while offering her hands to show that she means no harm.

"Kind of" she cocked her head while showing her tails to my mom.

"Ninetales to be exact right" my mom scratched Kira behind her ears. "Roll over onto your back I know one thing that may change your mind about trusting me." Kira looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulder at I was just as confused as she was. Kira rolled over, my mom scratched her belly, and Kira's eyes rolled back.

"Not a word Howell" Kira told me whilst giving me a death stare.

"Mom can you let us in and can Kira put me on the couch?" I asked

My mom stopped scratching Kira, got up, and held the door open for all of us to enter as "Come on you two I will get the guest bed ready for you Kira."

"You… are… getting a bed ready for me" Kira teared up again. "I have not slept in an actual bed in years."

My mom looked at Kira saying, "Yes you will be sleeping in a bed but, if anything happens to him overnight you are dead. Don't shed please Kira fur is a pain to get out of carpet. Kira I need to know since you are staying overnight I need to know that you mean us no harm?"

"I mean no harm to either of you especially you, Howell. I have got a brush to fix my fur so no shedding."

"Let me tell you something mom if you hurt her I am gone." Well I hope I will be able to move tomorrow. I yawned as I heard the clock strike midnight. "Put me on the couch Kira I'm tired and need to rest." Kira picked me up and gently put me on the couch and handed me the remote for the T.V." just in case Howell."

"Thank you for everything today, Kira"

"I should be thanking you Howell after all you saved my life and you gave me faith in others" she kneels and gives me another hug as tear formed in both my mom and Kira's eyes. "You saved me you really did Howell a few more minutes I would have jumped.

"Just sit on the couch for a minute, Kira while I get the bedroom ready." My mom said as Kira sat down next to me and started brushing her tails.

Kira I have another question for you" go for it she responded without missing a stroke. "How long does it take to fix your fur in the morning?"

"Before or after I am hit with water, it takes me about an hour at minimum if not more. Usually I never get a chance to though. I will tell you when I have a chance to time it out for you."

"My mom walks back down the stairs ready Kira?" Kira stopped brushing her fur and starts to walk to the stairs good night Howell," they told me.

"Good night everyone" I said looking at Kira and my mom as they start to head upstairs. I rolled over and fell asleep.

POV Karen

"Kira why can't Howell walk?"

"I will answer that once we get to the guest bedroom okay I don't want to wake him he is sleeping peacefully."

"That is a good idea Kira follow me" I lead Kira up to the second floor. "The first room on your left is Howell's room the second room around the corner is the bathroom and here is the guest room. I just painted a shade of light blue with two ornamental chairs in the corner and a full size bed with white wood night stands on both sides and a lamp on each one. There was a T.V. in the armoire sorry it is not hooked up yet Kira."

Kira just looked at me saying what she could "this is beautiful but unfortunately I believe that something will happen to you son tonight I think that he will change. I believe this because I had the same symptoms when I changed also that is why he can't walk his body is getting ready to change. Your son is the nicest person I have ever met. He treated me with kindness and listened to me when no one else would." She just turns away and whispers, "Remember this I will protect him until the day I die as he means a lot to me."

"Kira is there anything that I should know besides the fact that you are homeless. Where is your family?" I see the sorrow in her eyes that she tries to bury deep and I know that I hit a nerve. "Sorry Kira come on I will listen if you want to talk okay?"

"Okay" this will take a while "You may want to sit down" she told me as I sat down on the chair

We talked for an hour as Kira told her everything that has happened to since her transformation. Karen realized that Kira and the other hybrids have a harder time making it in the world than normal humans. During that time, they learn a lot about each other and Karen told Kira to call her Mrs. Sutton.

"Kira I thank you for being there for my son. I guess I did have you hybrids all wrong I thought that you were just abominations. But you proved me wrong I guess if you did want to hurt us you would have done so by now." I pull the sheets back for her to hop in "Kira I guess if he changes he changes." Kira hopped in eagerly doing a front flip weird I have seen only one person do that oh…my...god. My eyes went wide as saucers "Um Kira was your birth name by any chance Kenia Olsen?"

"Yea that was my birth name but I go by Kira now. How did you know? Do you know me from somewhere?" She stated uneasily

"Kira… listen carefully okay" curiously she turned to look at me as I knelt next to her at the edge of the bed. "I knew your parents."

"Wait you knew my parents."

"Yes I did now I need to tell you this although they made me promise not to tell you if you ever showed up. However, from the tears that you shed earlier and the sadness that you showed me from the note I read. I know that you need to hear this. Although this needs to be said to both of you as it is hard for me to talk about." Tears were forming as I think back to that day.

"Tomorrow then please I need to know what happened to my parents." Kira wiped the tears away with one of her tails "Don't cry Mrs. Sutton you feel the same pain as I do."

"Thank you Mrs. Sutton for everything."

"For what I almost shot you and now you're thanking me."

"Well yes, I will make it simple, as we are both very tired. One you let me into your house. Two I am finally going to get a good night's sleep without someone waking me up telling me to move or being threatened with water. And last but not least I have a roof over my head."

"Good night Kira you had a rough life you can stay as long as you need to." I told Kira as I tucked her in scratching her behind the ears. She just smiled as I scratched her ears.

"You know that your son did the same thing to me when we were at the pier and I was breaking down it comforts me; like mother like son I guess."

"Goodnight Mrs. Sutton" was the last thing she said that night as I turned off the light.

 _ **I know that this chapter is not very entertaining but was n eeded to set up the future chapters. I welcome any reviews or constructive criticism. I personally like to thank**_ **TheFrostedFox and his story for my inspiration. If there are any mistakes, please let me know.**


	2. Ezra's Transformation

**Howell: I don't like you right now.**

 **Kira: What did I do?**

 **Howell: I don't know I will think of something**

 **Kira: smart-aleck**

 **POV Kira**

"What time is it only one o'clock as I woke "what was that?" I heard something fall downstairs. I sat as I thought back to what Mrs. Sutton told me 'help Howell if he needs anything.' He may have fallen downstairs. I got out of bed to walk downstairs to see if he needs anything. "Howell, are you okay?" I ask as I got to the bottom of the stairs. I see him lying on the floor. I walked quietly over to him "Hey Howell you okay" I asked once again as helped him to sit up.

"Who are you?" he asked me as I knelt down next to him.

"Do you know who you are or where you are at currently?"

He looks around for a minute "Well I am home and my name Is Ezra, not Howell."

"Okay Ezra, I'm Kira remember? We met at the pier yesterday."

"Who's Kira …Kira from the pier… oh, KIRA!" he yelled as he remembered my name.

"Ezra hush, keep it down. Your mom is sleeping. Do you know where your room at is by any chance?"

"My room is upstairs to the left at the top of the stairs I tried to get to my room but I still can't walk."

"Where did you come up with the name Ezra anyway?"

He scratches his head "I thought I told you but, I guess I didn't my full name is Howell Ezra Sutton."

"Okay, Ezra that explains a lot." This is weird I met him yesterday as Howell now he is Ezra. I pick him up to carry him to up his room."

"I can't believe this."

"What do you mean, me carrying you. You weigh almost nothing for me." I tell him as I walk up the stairs to his room.

"Remind me not to make you mad."

I grin at him "Will do Ezra." I lay him in his bed "Do you need anything Ezra?"

"Um Kira what is happening to me?"

"Um, a…" I turn my head away "why do you ask"

"Well my head hurts, I can't move and I can't remember much. I could use some aspirin and a drink of water would be nice." He looked deep in thought about something.

"I have reason to believe that you will end up being a hybrid as I had the same symptoms when I changed," I told him as I turn toward the stairs.

"Will I look like you? Because don't think I would mind that at all."

"Oh, I think you will. There is about two hours of brushing my fur before I am able to step outside. That is how it used to be for me at least."

"Used to be for you? Hey, Kira one more question where is my water? This headache is killing me."

"Geez settle down Ezra. I'll be right back with your water" I look at him he just as he gives me a death stare 'What did I do?' I thought as I felt a chill go down my spine, "I'm going now be back in a minute Ezra."

I walk down the stairs to find the kitchen. Why did they have to put it in the back of the house? _'Now where are the glasses at...?' I thought to myself 'Bottom cabinet two to the left' I hear in my head in reply…_ Um okay, I look in the same cabinet that I heard in my head ' _there's the glasses'_ now where can I find some aspirin? I look in the cabinet above me to find the aspirin. ' _I hope Ezra feels better'_ I filled the glass and walked back to Ezra's room "I got the water and aspirin for you. You all set now Ezra," I ask as he took the cup and aspirin.

"Thank you, Kira, now what am I going to be? you never answered that question."

"Why?" I asked

"I can't drink the water. It's too cold."

Okay so he will be some kind of fire type I think, crazy Ezra

"I heard that Kira I am not crazy."

I freeze in place as I thought that only psychics could read minds.

"Oops, sorry Ezra I did not mean it like that." Okay then maybe, he will be a mixed hybrid, interesting.

"Let me get you some warm water sound good?" I turned to leave the room to get him some warm water.

"Yes thanks, Kira," he said halfway calming down.

I wonder what he will end up being or looking like. I get back to his room with the warm water that he requested. "Ezra I have the water." He looks at me with light maroon pupils, a muzzle, and his body was starting to be covered in light purple fur.

Just to let you know Ezra "your change will happen quick Ezra it only takes about one hour to change completely physically while mentally it will take over a day during which you will be asleep for thankfully."

"Gee thanks for that Kira. That is just what I wanted to know."

"Anytime Ezra" I give him a friendly smirk.

He stares at me "My question still stands Kira."

"You might be a mixed hybrid there, my dear Ezra," I told him as he started scratching everywhere "Ezra don't scratch it feels like a million ants on you just wait it out you don't want to have to wait for more fur grow back do you? Just try to sleep." I told Ezra as he stopped scratching "Before you say anything, I know that you must hate me for telling you not to scratch but I learned the hard way my belly had no fur on it for a couple of weeks. No more death stares you are not in a position to do that sorry." I told him as I see a purple tail sticking out of the sheets. "Ezra, why are you wincing?" I asked him

"My back hurts Kira." He answered

"Roll over onto your side for me if you can. Let me see" he rolled over with my help as the sheet lifted up "you actually have nine tails. You were lying on your new tails." He looked at me like he wanted to bite my head off. "Stay calm Ezra let me think about just what you will end up looking like just let me think."

"Tail what tail" he looked cross at me "Is that why my lower back hurt?"

"Yes but, Ezra you actually have nine tails, not just one tail. Do not bite the messenger I am just telling you what I see. Okay, let's do a rundown of you Ezra okay?"

"Okay," he said before growling at me.

"Stay calm Ezra you either have or are starting to have light purple fur all over but you have fluffy crest atop your head and a small mane around your neck, as well as nine bushy purple tails. He tries to scratch again "no scratching Ezra, bad Ezra" I had to slap his hand for that. "You may be the world's first dual-hybrid ever congratulations."

Ezra turns over obviously irritated "are these your tails sticking out," I asked while trying not to laugh at him.

He turns back to look at me "not funny Kira."

"Oh come on Ezra lighten up a little. Can you move your tails yet" I ask him hoping that he can?

"Here is your answer Kira." He sounded different almost hostile, as his eyes turned blue. I froze in place he brought me close with his psychic ability.

"NO" he yells as throws me against the corner of the doorframe across the room. I fell to the floor with a thud.

"Ezra? Come on now it is me, you know Kira your friend remember; you know that really hurt me. I'm sorry for laughing at you." I need to help him.

"Who is this Ezra you're talking about my name is Aura. Kira, you have one chance leave me alone or else.

The psychic part of him took over great no more reasoning. I got an idea but first I had to get over to the side of his bed. I tried to walk but being thrown across the room into the doorframe hurt my back badly enough so, I crawl to his bed and take a seat on the floor. This will either be the best or worst idea I have ever had. "Aura, are these your tails?" ' _Don't even think about it_ ' I heard him say in my head. A smirk showed up as I start to mess with his tails. I need to distract him somehow.

I warned you to leave me alone."

Bad idea… bad idea Aura picked me up by my tails I told you to not mess with my tails. "Ow ow ow don't hurt my tails please." Just as I felt my tails, being bent to the point of breaking I yell out "Stop please that hurts" I dropped onto the floor. I crawled to the back corner of his room "Aura?"

"Who's Aura my name is Ezra," he said shaking his head "what happened, Kira."

I had tears in my eyes, "Your back Ezra."

Wait, what do mean back again? Tell me everything. I'm guessing that someone hurt or scared you considering that you are huddled in the back corner right?

I shook my head in confirmation that hit the nail on the head.

"Kira come over here and tell me the short version." I shook my head no "Come on come over here I won't hurt you. Don't make me pick you up."

"I'm good I'm good. I will be over there in a second," I said in reply as I carefully crawled back to his bed so my tails would not catch on anything. "Yeah you did hurt me. Aura is another part of you and he almost broke my tails and he scares me." I decided to lie down on the floor since my back still hurt "I am staying right here until my back feels better. You okay with that, Ezra?" I tried to curl my tails around me I could only curl a couple up to my head to use as a pillow.

"That is fine Kira and if I did not already say it I'm sorry I don't remember anything from the past few minutes." He turned over and I heard sniffling.

"Ezra, are you crying?" I sat up to see what was happening

"No, I'm not crying I just have something in my eye." He turned on his side away from me so I would not see his tears falling down his face. "I can't believe that I almost did that to you. You don't even have full use of your tails now." Trembling he asked, "Can you ever forgive me for what I have done?"

"You're forgiven." I stood up so I could lean over his bed. "Come here Ezra you I am here for you" I picked him up to embrace him. He wrapped his arms around me "Come on Ezra you're going to make me cry if you keep this up." I stood there with an emotional hybrid in my arms.

He stopped crying a few minutes later "Thank you, Kira, I needed someone for support."

"I will be okay you did not throw me that hard. My back is just a little sore and my tails will be fine." I told him so he would relax as I laid him back down.

"Wait" he pets me on top of my head. "Thank you for accepting my apology," He said as tears were forming in his eyes.

"No, no more of that" I rubbed the top of his head I will stay here for a little while.

"Hey Kiiiira" my ears turned toward the sound as I put my head on his bed looking at him like what do you want. "Oh that's adorable," he said while scratching me behind my ear again.

"Thanks, but I believe that you have no idea how that feels but you will. As a matter of fact, I think it is time that I return the favor to you."

"Yeah I don't know how that feels. No, wait, don't even think about it, Kira." He said as I give him a devilish grin and jump onto his bed to put my plan in action he is going to hate me for a second as I hold his arms down with my knees.

"Get off me Kira." He said as I begin to scratch him behind his ears

"Feels good doesn't it Ezra?" I said as I felt his arms relax.

"Yes, it does." He was finally starting to relax his eyes halfway roll back into his head."So this is how you felt on the pier when I comforted you is it not?"

"Yep, that is how I felt."

"Can you do that one last time for me, Kira?" He looked at me as if he was begging me to scratch him behind his ears.

"Okay, Ezra but this is it I am very tired. I will be laying on the floor okay?"

"That is fine with me just make sure you get back to your room before my mom sees you down there okay?"

I see his eyes turn a pale blue as he drifted off to sleep. I was too tired to walk to my room so I just made myself comfortable on the floor curling my tails around me. I awoke sometime later that night to something itching my nose I shook my head as I realized that I was coated in purple fur, oh so Ezra got up and shook himself off. That's not cool Ezra not cool at all. "Ezra!" I yelled loud enough to wake him from his slumber.

"Um, what do want Kira and why did you wake me it is only three in the morning?"

"Remember when I said that I was going lie down on the floor if I fall asleep?"

"Yeah but, what does that have to do with any…" he paused to think, "oh you see I couldn't walk very well yet..."

"Why am coated in purple fur?"

"I was getting to that I got up and did not realize that you were still lying on ground. I kind of shook my fur off and may have made an purple cloud of fur all over the place. That is what happened."

"You are going to have fun cleaning that up. Your mom will not be happy she was very stern with me saying 'do not shed' and what did you do you shed nice job." there was about an eighth inch of fur all over the place. I got up to head back to my room for some much-needed rest and to try to clean up my fur. "I will get you back for that Ezra."

"No you won't I can read your mind," he said as he snickered at me. "Good night Kira I need my rest now."

"Ezra you need to have a talk with your subconscious in your sleep. He will be there you need to have a talk with yourself before you wake up. Good night Ezra." I walked back to my room to fall asleep.

The night must have passed by uneventfully as he slept, as I heard nothing coming from his room. Thankfully, I actually got some peaceful sleep and he didn't know exactly what happened during the night. I had to start facing some of my emotions from my past.

 **Meanwhile during the night as Kira thought that Ezra was sleeping soundly. In his subconscious, a conversion was stirring.**

"Ezra are you there?" said a quadruped creature with slender legs and dainty paws, lilac fur with a forked tail and ruby jewel in the center of its head and large ears.

"Who are you and where am I?"

"I am Aura we are in a special area of your mind where we can talk peacefully. I am the second part of you. I am able to take control of your physical body." He said with a soothing tone "please sit down" he pointed to a table that arose from nowhere.

"IT WAS YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HURT KIRA!" I tried to attack Aura. I wanted him dead for hurting my friend. I ended up falling on my face I realized that I was also quadruped creature myself. "What am I?" I stuck my paw out and seen golden-white fur covering my legs with nine tails, , and a large fur crest on its head with red eyes slender body with long legs. "You almost broke her tails you do realize that"

"Please, Ezra take it easy. I mean no one any harm here." He walked over to me sticking his paw out to me "Ezra in here I am an espeon the psychic part of you and you are a weird purple ninetales a fire type." He picked me up and set me by the table. "Where the other one at there is supposed to be three of us."

"Why did you hurt Kira and three of us?" I asked before I started growling at him.

He walks around the table to sit next to me "Listen" he put a paw on my back "I am sorry I lost control remember we just transformed it will never happen again. I misunderstood her intentions. I did not know what she was planning on doing with our tails that is why I threw her."

"You lost control."

"I know I know a psychic who cannot control its' own self. Why do you think I let you take over I couldn't take seeing her in pain. If you don't mind I would like to apologize to Kira personally tomorrow." He turned away from me to lie down and try to cover his face with his paws.

"Hello, Aura get yourself up off the floor now. Ezra, how do you do? We finally get to meet. Out of thin air came another ninetales except with golden-white fur.

Now who is this…?

"Apologies Ezra I am Ren I am the one who keeps Aura in check. Once you transformed I lost the balance that was in place for years. You were supposed to transform at a much earlier age about the same time as Kenia I mean Kira."

Aura hits Ren across his muzzle "he is not supposed to know that."

"Ow I forgot about that sorry Aura"

"Hello, guys I am still here. Who's Ken… wait my childhood friend Kenia is now Kira. Why did she not say anything before?" I look at both of them. "You have some explaining to do Ren" I look specifically at him.

Aura spoke up first "I guess you need to know now, it was three days after her transformation, and there was an incident with her family. I cannot say anymore then that she needs to tell it to you herself.

"Good save Aura"

"Thank you, Ren"

"Whatever so, Ren what do you do when I am conscious; Aura is in control of the psychic part. I am in control of the human hybrid part?"

"I am the one who maintains balance I make sure that if either of you exerts too much I take over to allow that part of you to regain your energy. Aura you did not give up your possession of Ezra I took over you as your emotions took a heavy toll on you. Your emotions cut deep into you. I had to intervene to prevent you from hurting yourself sorry Ezra."

"Guys, can I go to sleep now? I'm tired and Aura you will need to apologize to Kira and you scared her pretty bad."

Aura and Ren ask in unison "One last thing before you go. Do you forgive us?"

"We will apologize to Kira at dinner tomorrow okay. I don't got much choice do I? You guys are a part of me but separate."

"That will be okay and thank you," Ren and Aura said in unison.

"Goodbye, Ezra you may come here anytime you want. Get some well-deserved rest." The table disappeared while Ren and Aura walked with me to a large sleeping area. "Have a nice dream."

"Thank you guys have cleared up a lot for me," I told them while getting comfortable.

"Ren did I really almost break her tails?"

"Unfortunately yes you did. I shut you out before that could happen." Ren replied

They turn toward me while I give them one pissed off look. "Don't bring that up around me ever again. I care too much about her," I said with glowing red eyes

"Wow you sounded just like Aura when he gets mad," Ren told me.

"Good idea and sorry about that Ezra I did not realize that the subject of Kira was touchy."

"Touchy, just a little bit, Aura," I said while trying to calm down

"Wait a minute you like her," Aura said with grin on his face

" _I am going to watch this pan out. This will be interesting..." Ren thought to himself while lying down on a pillow that was in the room_

Blushing I told him "Shut up. I do like her. I like her a lot actually."

"Oh, so you do like her." He walked over to me "Ezra we finally see her as we should… a friend or maybe something deeper maybe even a mate ask her tomorrow for me."

"I will for you, me, and Ren for us," I said with a smile "I hope she likes me as much as I like her."

"You have not smiled in years I like it. I thought that it would take months for you to get to that point. Your emotions always get in the way of thinking clearly but not anymore. Ren come over here it is time," Aura said scratching my back.

"I see that it is. Ezra, it is time that we become one again no more separate entities," Ren told me. "You have completed everything I needed you to do so we could be one again. You dropped your emotional barrier. So I am not needed to maintain balance. Aura will stay to help train you when needed."

"Apologize to Kira for me Ezra please," Aura, pleaded with me "Wait what I get to stay?

"I will Aura I promise," I told Aura with a tear in my eye as I realized what was coming "Wait, what are you talking about.

"Thank you, Ezra, for making us one again it has been years since we have been together as one," Ren said Aura you're staying because your psychic and he will need you when the time comes. You will be both Aura and Ezra when needed.

"My emotions did all this because I kept them shut out for so long right?"

"That is correct Ezra," they said

"You will not have to worry about that anymore." I gave him a smile as the black room I was in transforms into a beautiful paradise with trees, a lake, and a beautiful house overlooking the lake.

"I know that is why I made this is for you and anyone else you see fit to come here. This is my parting gift for you," Ren told me.

"Thank you for helping me. Goodbye," I said as Ren started to fade away.

"Hey Ren before you go"

"Yes Aura"

"If we are one, why I am I staying because he will need me."

"Yes that's correct Aura, sometimes he will. Goodbye, we are one finally." Ren said as he faded completely.

 **Kira: that was tiring and very painful**

 **Ezra: tiring for you maybe for me it was exhausting**

 **Kira: well you were not the one thrown across the room were you or almost had their tails broken?**

 **Ezra: Um no and I did say that I was sorry**


	3. Author Notes

Author Notes

* * *

Sorry guys, that I have not been able to keep up with my schedule. I have taken on more responsibilities at my job. I have also been sick for about a month and I have not been able to write during that time. Currently my computer is away getting fixed so bear with me as I work to get back to writing new chapters. I hope that my computer will be back soon and that I will be able to get back to writing.

The first two chapters have been rewritten and have the third one done the fourth is a work in progress. I have no forgotten about this story. I am still here and still trying to get chapters done. The updates that I released have been through my phone not doing it again that takes too long.

Terribly sorry everyone I hope I can make it up to you all.

Skeburt


	4. A Talk to Remember

**Kira: Ezra are you any feeling better?**

 **Ezra (Howell): A little bit just a small headache.**

 **Kira: How is your mom going to take to your new name?**

 **Ezra (Howell): I don't know we will see**

POV Karen

Where's Howell oh yeah I told Kira to help him if he needed anything so she must have brought him back up to his room. I will let them sleep it must have been a long night for the two of them. I left them to sleep while I went out to do some errands. I knew that I needed to pick up a couple of things for Kira and Ezra. I have a feeling our lives are about to change forever. I drove to the mall to pick up some new clothes for Ezra and Kira. Clothes check what else do I need oh never mind I just remembered I have the rest at home. I hope those are up when I get back or they are getting a rude awakening when I get back.

I parked the car back at my house, walked inside, and found that no one was up okay that is good I need to wrap these gifts for those two. I will put them in my bedroom. Then I will get them up since it is almost three o'clock. They are not sleeping past three. They are not going to sleep all day. I have the perfect idea to get those two up. I found it lying in my closet. Okay, one air horn, one hybrid that will not be sleeping for long. I carefully walk up the stairs as to not disturb them.

"Kira, Kira it is time to get up." I try to get her up to no avail "Okay Kira one last chance to get up, no okay." I push the button on top of the air horn just as I got inside of her bedroom. "So Kira you awake now?"

Kira jumps up and digs her claws into the ceiling "Yes I am awake now but please don't do that again."

"I am sorry Kira I won't do it again. but can you get Howell up for me?"

"Um, I guess that I can do that for you and Howell shed last night."

"I did not forget Kira, about your parents, right? He did what on my carpet. Go get him up."

"Well, not just that there's something me and Ez I mean Howell have to tell you it happened last night. Follow me I will show you how to get us up properly okay? One more thing we need a camera this is going to be priceless for you and me" a big grin appears on Kira's face.

"Oh, I see what you're getting at his first night." I try to keep the noise down. I felt Kira push me playfully toward in a sign for me to hurry up. "I am going but won't we wake Howell though?"

"We hybrids usually sleep quite soundly unless an air horn is used" I earned glare from Kira on that one. "Sorry let's go find a camera for Howell." We walked downstairs to find the camera. I usually kept it in the kitchen I got it Kira let's get back to Howell's room.

I follow Kira to Howell's room and she gives me a look that I understood to stay there. She walks up to the edge of his bed and scratches him behind his ear. His ears flicker when she scratches them and he got up a minute later.

"I'm up I'm up," Howell told Kira while waving his paw at her to get her to stop scratching his ear. "Oh, it's just you Kira.

"Unbelievable Kira I have never been able to get him up that easily before."

"Hi mom how are you doing this morning?" he asked

"I am doing fine son but it is three in the afternoon."

"Three how is it three in the afternoon," he asked while Kira grins and wags her tails at the two of us. "Enlighten us Kira if you would."

"Gladly, transforming into a mixed hybrid takes a lot of energy as you both know or should know…"

"Yes yes we got that part" Ezra and I told Kira

Well

"Kira, I forgot to ask why you are coated in purple? You were a brilliant shade of golden-white yesterday."

"Um, mom I can answer that Kira kind of fell asleep on the floor taking care of me last night. She was still asleep on the floor when I woke up to step out of bed to shake myself off. That is way the room, and Kira is purple sorry." I saw a glaring face from Kira. "Sorry again about that, Kira. Mom, can you get Kira and me some coffee ready?"

"Get up, Howell I know you transformed I want to see what you look like now." I shot a grin at Kira as Howell got up and turned to show me he was a hybrid part flareon part ninetales part "Um Kira why does Howell have nine tails with the ends split and purple?"

That's weird his tails were purple but they were not split last night I took a closer look and heard the familiar sound of a camera taking a picture "Really Mrs. Sutton." I curse under my breath for that picture she took of me checking out his tails. "His other part is espeon."

"You were right Kira that was priceless I will have the coffee ready when you guys get downstairs. I want to see you in twenty minutes both of you. By the way, here's a brush for you Ezra." I toss the brush to him.

"Wait a second how did you know about that? Thanks for the brush mom."

"Oops, I guess I have some explaining to do. You're not the only one with secrets son." They exchange glances at me then at each other while I leave the room laughing.

I head back downstairs to think about how to tell them about my secret and to get the coffee ready. Kira and Ezra should be getting ready for the day. I know fur is not easy to keep straight especially when you wake up a big ball of fluff. I got the coffee ready noticing that still had roughly twenty minutes. I need to get one more picture. I shut the sound off on my phone and walked quietly back upstairs to get the picture when I overheard them talking.

"How did she know about my new name? Did you tell her Kira?"

"I don't know Ezra all I told her is that we had something to talk about. Here let me help you brush your fur it will take some getting used to straightening your fur. It took me a while to figure out how to use my tails to brush the fur on my back." I wish I had a picture of him he's adorable he's like a fluff ball with all of his fur.

"Okay, Kira your wish is my command." I startle them as they look up "Come on let's get a good picture of the two of you together." Kira jumps into Ezra's lap and puts her arm around him. "On the count of three, I will take the picture one… two… three." See you downstairs I just started the coffee, Ezra.

"Okay, question why are you so interested in taking pictures, mom?"

"I will explain when you get downstairs to listen to Kira about brushing your fur she has done it numerous times."

"Later Ezra we still need to get downstairs on time and it's going to take over an hour just for your fur let alone mine."

"If it is going to take that long then after we talk you can finish his fur Kira,"

"I got it anything else I should know Mrs. Sutton?"

"Two things one: Don't mess with Ezra when there is coffee involved and two he is waiting for us downstairs."

Kira looks around "How did he do that," she asks me.

"Don't ask Kira just don't ask. I am still trying to figure that one out. I probably never will understand it."

"You guys coming or not," Ezra called from downstairs

"We're coming," we answered back as we walked downstairs and sat at the table "By the way good morning Mrs. Sutton."

"You mean afternoon Kira it is three in the afternoon come take a seat we need to talk."

They look at each other and said in together "oh yeah we do mom, Mrs. Sutton."

"Where do I start guys?" I figured that they would want answers after I guessed that Howell changed his name to Ezra.

"Mom wait there is something I have to say to Kira first." He switches places with Kira so he would be in between us. "Kira I am so so sorry for everything that happened last night."

"What happened last night?" I asked him

"I don't want to repeat that memory." Tears were falling down his face. "There is one other person who would like to apologize to you, Kira. I believe that you will remember him…"

"Aura, he wants to apologize I did not think he would."

"Who's Aura, what happened last night?"

"Mom I am not going to repeat that, for the two of you this is going to feel pretty weird but it is harmless. Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to okay." I nod in agreement, as he touches us on the side our head while his eyes turn blue. "

"Open your eyes we are here."

"Ezra where are we?"

"Where are we why is it all black and who are you?"

"Um, how do I put this you guys. You are two of the only people that I would allow here. You are inside my mind. Here I am Ezra the purple ninetales, a golden-white ninetales must be Kira… Mom, why are you mew?" Now where is the other one "Aura come here we have guests."

"What Kira and I are inside of your head?"

"Yep I had a conversation last night he taught me some new things to do. Bringing you here was one of them. Oh hi, Aura there you are. Aura the golden-white ninetales is Kira and for some reason, the mew is my mom. Guys this is Aura an espeon," Ezra scratches the now sitting Aura on his back as he bows his head politely. "This blackness will be gone soon. Aura has something to do first."

"Hello Karen, sorry I mean mom, hello Kira," Aura said, "I have something to show all of you but first come here, Kira." Aura lies down to make himself less threatening.

Kira backs slowly away from Aura. "I mean you no harm, Kira I know that I hurt you and that you still don't trust me but know this Ezra stood up for you. He wanted me dead I seen the sea of rage that lies just beneath the surface of him."

"I had no idea that you did that for me last night Ezra."

"As I was saying since then Ezra and I have become equals and his emotions are no longer being blocked."

"Don't even think about it Aura," Ezra told Aura in a stern voice that rivals my own when I get mad, "If you say it it's on and you better start running."

"He smiles now. Did you notice that? Bye," Aura takes off running.

"Sorry about this give me one second, you're welcome to sit and watch the spectacle unfold," Ezra said while taking after Aura, "Come here," he yells at Aura.

Kira and I sit and watch Ezra chase Aura all over the place. It was very good entertainment. "Hey, Kira I will listen in to their conversation. I will let you know what they are saying."

"Got you finally," I tried to say with a mouthful of his tail.

"Yes, you got me are we even now?"

"Almost Aura now go back to what you were doing." I drop his tail so we could walk back to my mom and Kira. "I will admit that was fun chasing you," I said panting

"Thanks for the wet spot on my tail and you are getting faster too," he rubbed my back as to say congratulations.

"Thanks, Aura" let's get back to Kira and my mom now.

"So are you two done now? Ezra don't bite anyone's tail you don't know where it may have been. Before you ask we both heard everything I was listening in on your conversation."

"So before I was interrupted Kira from the bottom of my heart I am truly sorry." Aura covers his face just as Kira sits next to him. "Seeing you in pain hurt me greatly. I hope someday you can forgive me."

"Your apology is accepted. I do not hold grudges against anyone."

"Now that we have that out of the way let's show them the true view of my mind Aura." The blackness faded away and the lake, trees, and house showed up once again. "What do guys think now?"

"WOW," they both said to Aura and me.

As we walk next to the lake, I decide to finish what Aura started last night. "Hey, Aura I figured something out from last night," I called up to him, he was about ten feet in front of me.

"What's that Ezra?"

Ezra picks him up and with a splash, I watch him throw Aura into the lake, "I figured out how to do that." Ezra yelled out to him, "Now we are even."

"Thanks, Ezra I don't like wet fur."

"I know" he shows mercy to Aura and gently put him back on dry land as he shakes his fur off. "Go ahead Aura lead the way. Show us what you have done." Aura is in front while I float next to him. Ezra walks with Kira in the behind us. I strike up some small talk with Aura, he says that my son's emotions are in a fragile state. "how fragile are they?" I overhear Kira telling Ezra to never pick her up using his psychic powers again or else.

"They are very fragile it is like he has held them back for years. Some people a simple scene where someone is injured. Just by Ezra watching it may devastate him to the brink of destruction mentally."

"Ezra and Kira wait for us on the porch"

"Okay mom"

I watch to make sure they are out of earshot. "Aura we have a problem then. I do not have much time left in the world three days tops is all that I have. If his emotions are as fragile as you say they are what can we do."

"We will have to have Kira stabilize him help in anyway possible when the time comes. I will do everything I can here but someone needs to be there physically for him. Kira come here."

"Aura what are you doing? I ask him "she needs to know."

"What's going on?" Kira asks walking up to us "Kira, Ezra is not okay not by a long shot. His emotional state is fragile anything that you do or say is enough to send him to the brink of destruction or extreme rage. We need you when his mom is gone comfort him in any way possible."

Aura leads us around the whole area and inside the house, which was empty. "Ezra it is time for you to go. You have some questions for your mom and you have one big one for Kira. Plus you need to go before you get too tired." Aura told me while sitting while using his front paws to say shoo shoo.

"We are leaving now. Bye Aura." I told him as I turn toward Ezra. I notice that he is starting to slow down "Let's go Ezra your starting to fall asleep."

"Goodbye Ezra, Kira, and mom," Aura said.

"Goodbye Aura" Ezra touches our heads again and we arrived back at the dinner table "Can I have some coffee and some aspirin?" he asks as he falls out of his chair onto to the floor.

"I'm okay I think."

"Don't push yourself stay down," I say as he tries to stand up with shaky legs to sit back in his chair.

"We need to talk mom and Kira or should I say Kenia why did you not tell me earlier. I wondered what happened to you after all these years."

My mom and Kira looked at each other with shocked faces "How did you know my real name," Kira asked him.

"Remember when you told me you had to go see a friend for a while, years ago. You told me to stay in the house." I can't believe that I am finally coming clean about that day.

"Yes, I remember that son," I said while giving him a confused look.

"Well, I didn't, I went to see Kenia could play and her house was on fire. I thought that she was dead as there was nobody outside," I said with tears were showing in my eyes "I yelled for her a few times but there was no answer.

"Wait how did you beat me there and back?"

"That is not important. It hurt me deep I thought that my best friend was gone," tears were falling down his face as he remembered that day. "I told myself from that day on that I would not let anything or anyone hurt me ever again."

"I am sorry Ezra," Kira said while scratching me under my muzzle. My feet start tapping the table legs. "I just keep finding your sweet spots don't I Ezra," Kira said with a smirk on her face.

Ezra looks at me I raise my hands and give him a look that says I'm not in this. I watch his eyes turn blue. I guess he was going to scratch Kira behind her ear. Kira had other ideas as she bit into one his tails "Ouch bad Kira," he jumps out of his chair and lands on the floor.

"I was just going to scratch your ears but no you bit my tail."

"Sorry Ezra but enough side tracking I thought that no one would ever like to see me again even you. Therefore, I took the name Kira to protect myself and hid in the state park so no one would find me. I lived in the forest for part of my life. I thought about telling you at the pier but I didn't know how you would take seeing me as I was," she told me "But how did you know that it was me," Kira asked.

"Oh, my subconscious told me," I said, "We had a long conversation last night. It came around during that time. Now I believe that Kira has a few questions for you."

"I believe that we need to know how you knew about his name change." Kira looked uneasy as she said that as if she knew that I was different. "Why were you mew in Ezra's mind? By the way, Ezra I am going to get you back for shaking your fur on me some day you won't know when or where but it will happen."

"I have seen those eyes before son you are going to get it later," She said while trying not to laugh. "On a more serious note. How is your tail feeling?"

"I have something to show both of you, come on." I can't believe I am going to show this to them I was planning on taking my secret to the grave with me. I show them to the basement where another bedroom that is decorated just like the upstairs guest room without the T.V. but in the corner stood a large bookshelf. "Ezra I am sorry for not showing you this earlier" I slid the bookshelf away from the wall. I flipped a switch as the first light turned on revealing a corridor with some stairs at the end of it.

"I never knew this was here." Ezra said, "I played down here for years when I was a kid."

"I know come on," We walk down the corridor to the spiral staircase as one by one the lights flickered on. We get to the last step as I flip the last light switch showing a bunch of pictures from when I was younger a sofa and a recliner. "Take a seat guys do you know who this is as I show them a picture of a pink, cat-like human-hybrid. It has a snout that is short and wide, and it has triangular ears and large, blue eyes, three-fingered paws, and feet with oval markings on the soles, and a long, thin tail ending in an ovoid tip."

Kira spoke up first "That, that's mew it was supposed to be mythical it is not supposed to exist."

I turned around to face them and sat down in between Kira and Ezra on the sofa "Well Kira you are partially correct that it is mew but it is not mythical and does exist and it is actually female and not an it. The person that looks like mew is someone you already know… it's me."

"What are you talking about you hated hybrids but now you are telling me that you were one? I'm so confused." Ezra said as he looks at Kira as they scratch their heads.

"Let me explain I will clear it up for you although this will be hard for you to hear Ezra. I turned away from hybrids as I have researched my transformation as mew. There are a couple issues with being mew one is that the physical transformation lasts only for fifteen years and I transformed on my twelfth birthday, I will tell you more later Ezra. Not to change the subject but do you see this picture over here a human espeon?"

"Yes, I see it what about it," Ezra asks.

"It is your sister."

"Wait I have a sister now you really have some explaining to do mom," I said while trying to keep myself calm.

"Your sister's name is Sarah Emily Sutton, she left when she was twelve and you were only five. I believe that she is around somewhere; I hope you find her someday. She left because she thought that I would not understand but I would love her no matter what. That is the only picture that I have of her like that I want you to have it. You will know it is her she has one yellow ring around her ankle." I look at him knowing that what is about to hear will probably break his heart "Ezra forgive me for what I am about to tell you. I found that everyone who was able to be mew never lived past his or her fiftieth birthday. In three days, it will be my birthday not just any birthday but my fiftieth. I don't have much time left with you," I tried to grab Ezra's arm as he ran out of the room "Ezra come back I'm sorry. Kira go get him please."

"Oh gee thanks for picking me I'll get him for you," this is going to hurt a psychic hybrid that is emotional great. I got up the stairs and found him in curled up sobbing in a corner "Ezra you okay" I felt the familiar feeling of when he picked me up and threw me the first time, uh oh not the stairs please not the stairs. He threw me right down the stairs as I knock over a picture on the wall on my way down.

"Kira, what the heck happened?"

Dazed I look at her "your son is part psychic connect the dots" as I try to get up.

I run over to Kira and help her up. "Oh, that must have hurt you pretty badly did it?"

"Not really we are a lot more durable than normal humans are if you would now excuse me, Mrs. Sutton, I got an emotional fur ball to deal with." I heard knuckles cracking "He knows better than to do that. I told him never to do that to me. It's on now Ezra. Stay down here for your safety Mrs. Sutton."

"Okay, Kira I will wait for you two to get back down here." I started to read a book that I kept in the room. All I can hear is a bunch of growling, some things being knocked over and a few minutes later I see a purple ball of fur and fluff rolling down the stairs. I am glad I was not Ezra today that looked painful. Kira followed picking up and dragging Ezra in by his tails, he started to wake up when she grabbed his tails. He crossed his arms was tapping his fingers as she brought him into the room. "I take it that he lost as he hates losing any fight."

"Yeah, mom I lost," Ezra said with an annoyed tone, "What gave you that idea the fact that Kira is dragging me in or that I look, as I want to bite someone's head off."

"Both Ezra," I said laughing in-between words. "Kira you can put Ezra down now. We still got at least a couple days together Ezra I love you, you know that. Come here you fur ball you and give me hug." He did not feel like walking so I got up to walk over to him and give him a hug.

One last thing before Kira learns about her parents. "We have one last place to go to tomorrow just the three of us. It is time Kira." I promised I would tell her about her parents. "You remember the day you changed right and the days after that right?"

"Well, now that you mention it I thought that it was only twenty-four hours between my change and my family leaving me."

"It was more than one day Kira. Just remember this is hard for me to talk about." Kira rubs my back "I thought that you should know that your mom Olive and I were best friends. They did not leave you, Kira. They were killed by Echo Corporation after they thought that you were in the house with your parents. There was a van outside your house it had EC on the side of it. From what I could gather Echo run tests on hybrids to 'help them.' If they don't come quietly they are killed I gathered that myself. She left the note on the table so you could live your life for them.

"Wait your telling me that my parents are dead? The note was so that they could live on with me in spirit?"

"That is correct Kira. They left for another city for a couple of days so you could leave. They must have found her in your house the day after you left. I was on the phone with her when it happened I heard a gun go off. I asked her over the phone what was that however, she did not answer. I ran over to your house but it was too late. The emergency services were already with your mom and dad but they could not save them."

"Kira… Ezra is she okay" I did not notice that Kira was being consoled by Ezra in the corner.

"I believe she will just give us some time." He said

I walk over to them and tell Ezra to "give me a minute with her okay," he nods as he backs off a few feet. I tilt Kira's head so our eyes meet and as sincerely as I can I tell her "Kira I know where your parents are buried at you can say your goodbye at that time. Will you be okay now," Kira stops crying and put her arms around me. ' _I will take that as a yes.'_

Kira and Ezra, we will be leaving at 9 o'clock in the morning. We have a long walk ahead of us. Ezra go and get packed. Don't start whining either."

"Okay, mom what should I pack and for how long?"

"Ezra I need you to pack everything that you can fit in a backpack and a duffle bag. This will be our last night here possibly forever."

"Forever… can I get one last picture of us in the morning then mom?"

"Yes one quick picture in the morning now go pack," Ezra walks back up the stairs. Kira, I picked you up a couple of things at the mall earlier today I found you some new clothes because the one you have are shot, shoes, a special brush, and for the both of you a tent, a couple of sleeping bags, a compass, and a fire starter. I am also giving you a map of where you are to go when I am gone. Oh, look here Kira this is a picture of your mom and me when we were young playing in the forest, Kira."

"Wait she was she a hybrid also how come I never knew that?"

"Olive was a gray-brown, foxlike hybrid with crimson and black accents. She had a pointed snout and ears with red insides. She also had some red rimming her eyes and mouth. She had a beautiful large, red, voluminous mane with black tips, which somewhat resembled a ponytail, as a teal bangle down its length separates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. She has a black ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which her arms extended. Her upper arms were thin, whereas her lower arms had a little more bulk. Her arms had spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, and she had red claws on her hands and feet. Her eyes were red-rimmed with light blue irises. She had two abilities one of illusion and the other the ability to change memories. She was a zoroark. Your dad was a normal human he was not a hybrid."

"Why am I not like her then? What time is it anyway Mrs. Sutton?"

"The gene makes you change but it is not influenced by your parents. It is a random change. Oh, wow almost midnight. Here take this picture with you also. Your mom and I would like you to have it. If you take it with you I know that our memories will live on and that makes me happy." I scratched her apparently in the right area that was directly down the center of her back. She laid her head on me as she sunk to the floor. "You okay Kira" I bent down to pet her head "Kira talk to me I can't fix anything if you won't talk."

"That was great thank you. My mom used to do that to help me sleep."

"Come on I will walk with you up the stairs" I helped her get onto her feet, as she was a little shaky "I love your soft fur, Kira."

She laughs, "Thank you, although his fur can get a little softer if you could get him to take a bath if he can stand it."

We will be leaving in nine hours so I lead Kira up the stairs with her backpack. "Kira you want to help me put everything back that you knocked over back? You just had to make a mess."

"I guess so," she said with a smart-alecky tone "I will help you after everything you have done. I want to do more for you I don't know what I could do, though

."

I grabbed Kira's arm as we head up to the main floor just to make sure she doesn't fall. I turn the lights off for the basement as we got to the top of the stairs. "Come on Kira. I help her into the living room." I let her sit on the couch for a minute. ' _Ezra and Kira do need a bath they don't like cold water but maybe some hot water at about one hundred and twenty degrees, that might work.'_

"Mrs. Sutton I don't like that look you have right now."

"Kira would how would you like a nice hot bath in the morning?"

"Hot bath, I never had a bath since I changed. I usually just stand in smoke. I got wet every other day from other people soaking me just by me being in their presence," She asked me as we walk through the house.

"No, it will not hurt you. You can use your paw to test the water in the morning." I had better make sure Ezra is packed and ready for the trip but he is probably already in bed sleeping. "Kira you ready for bed?"

"I guess so but could you fix the fur on my back though I have this rather large knot that I have had for a while now right in the middle of my back."

"Okay get upstairs. I'll be up there soon to fix your fur."

"Thank you" was all I heard as Kira gave me a hug and ran upstairs. It did take some time to fix the knot.

I walk up the stairs to check on Ezra but he is sleeping. I see what she was talking about as I entered Kira was lying on her stomach and had her tails down. I see the matted fur in the center of her back. "Kira this may hurt a little bit," I told her while trying to straighten her fur but eventually I get the fur straightened "Feel better now you don't have a giant fur knot bugging you? Good night Kira pleasant dreams."

"Yes thank you and good night to you also Mrs. Sutton."

I turn the lights off in her room as I leave to head back downstairs. I need to get everything ready for them the shampoo and conditioner ready for them. _'I had better get some sleep too as this will be my last night here.' I thought to myself._ I got myself ready for bed hoping that these next days will be okay for all of us. I tossed and turned as I fell asleep thinking about how Ezra will take my passing or if he will be captured. I awoke with a start and ran upstairs just to see both Kira and Ezra sleeping peacefully. A nightmare it was Ezra was being thrown in the back of a van with Echo on the side of it and all I could do was watch. Well since it is seven o'clock, I might as well make them a nice homemade breakfast eggs, bacon, toast, coffee, and some hash browns.

I walk up the stairs to wake my son up the way Kira showed me by scratching his ear. "Ezra it is time to get up I have breakfast ready and get Kira up for me would you."

"Oh, great mom thanks for... wait a second I smell coffee."

"Ezra I need you to pick Kira up using your psychic ability and bring her to the downstairs bathroom. I have a nice hot bath for the two of you," I said with a smile. "Then you can get some coffee."

"Okay, I guess I can do that." He said with a yawn

"The water is about one hundred and fifty degrees if she hates you for it blame me okay." I run downstairs to check on everything while I hear Ezra walk to her room. I saw him bring her around the corner and into the bathroom. "Careful Ezra set her down. Kira time for a bath" I scratched her behind the ear as she woke up.

"Kira just try it out if you don't like it you don't have to take a bath. Um, Ezra why is Kira now giving you a death stare."

"Sorry Kira bye," he said running out of the room and out the back door as we heard it slam shut.

"Um, Kira why did you give Ezra a death stare?"

"Oh, that's an easy question I have already told him not to pick me up like that." I start thinking about how to get Ezra back for using his psychic power after I explicitly tell him not to for the second time.

"Kira I asked him to do that for me. It was not his fault. I heard you say it but I did not think that you meant it."

"I forgive you but, let me take a bath first I have not had one in years hope it is hot."

"It should be I turned the water heater up to one hundred fifty degrees. You need some help with your tails there Kira," I ask.

"Maybe the last bath I had was before I had tails," She looks at her tails "I may need some help."

"Okay, we will clean your tails last. I will try to get Ezra back inside while you clean up okay. I will be back in fifteen minutes."

I walked out the back door just in time to see Ezra climbing the oak tree in the yard. "Ezra you get down here right now"

"Nope" he answered

"Don't make me start counting Howell Ezra Sutton," I yelled

"I'm coming I'm coming no counting needed," Uh oh I'm in trouble now she went with my whole name "Kira's not mad at me," I asked my mom.

"No, she is fine. She is enjoying her bath right now. So you're getting breakfast first then you get a bath."

After the fifteen minutes, I found Kira on her stomach with her tails soaked she turns toward me "I can use some help. Is it okay to touch your tails Kira you trust me enough not to curse me. I will not curse you.

I help her clean the rest of her tails and helped her out of the tub. Kira shakes herself off and water flies everywhere. "I did not need bath also Kira."

"Sorry Mrs. Sutton" She laughs as she finally dries off.

I brought out the camera after she got dressed in some of my new clothes that I bought her she was wearing a blue knee length skirt and a blue short sleeved shirt. "Wow, Kira you clean up nice."

"Thank you, Mrs. Sutton"

"You have made my day. Are you ready for another picture." I took one of the last pictures for the album.

"Ezra come here," I call him as I get the bathroom ready again "Kira go get some breakfast you must be hungry."

"Yes mom," he said as he came around the corner. Stopping in his tracks as he seen Kira "Wow you look nice today" a blush forms on his face as he says it walking to the bathroom.

"It's rude to stare Ezra" I stood in the doorway tapping my foot waiting for him.

"S..s..sorry mom but Kira you really do look… nice."

"Thanks now go take a bath. You're a terrible liar," Kira laughs as he falls to the floor "don't make me drag you in by your tails again."

"I'm good Kira no need to drag me around anymore."

"Good now go take your bath, Ezra."

"You sounded just like me Kira dang. We leave in one hour and fifteen minutes Ezra I will be back in fifteen to help clean your tails if you want."

"That might be helpful mom."

After I helped him with his tails and he got dressed, I explained that when we leave they are not to return no matter what. There is a place where they will be safe and free from anyone who would want to hurt them.


End file.
